


In Vasselheim

by sweetpealovey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critter Characters, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Mention of Percy - Freeform, Vasselheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpealovey/pseuds/sweetpealovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Vox Machina is dealing with Whitestone, halfway across the world Lillith and Zahra are in Vasselheim discussing the possibility of Lillith joining the ranks of the Slayer's Take, in order to take care of her ward, Beatryzce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Whitestone Arc, right before episode 36. It explains the origins of the letter from Lillith and mentions some notable Critter PC's. 
> 
> P.S. This is my first fanfic I have ever written so pardon the subpar-ness of the writing :/

While the fire blazed in the corner, leaving a warm red glow over the room, a pale white tiefling scribbled away on some paper. Anxiously. Almost as if she had some unknown deadline to meet. In a way she did. The Winter’s Crest Festival was rapidly approaching and she wanted to get a letter to Vox Machina and more specifically Percy before the holiday arrived. Besides she had a gift for them that would do her and Zahra no good.

A knock echos from the door and a little head pops in. “Lily, cousin Zahrie is here to visit. She said she has something to discuss with you about your Trial.” The little human girl cheerfully tells her in an adoring manner.

A smile creeps along the Tiefling’s lips, “Tell her I’ll be one moment.”

The little girl with a quick bob of her head disappears from view. “Thank you Beatrycze.” The Tiefling calls out to her.

A frustrated sigh escapes her lips as she crumples up the letter and throws it on the floor where it joins the rest of its kin. “Obviously there is no hope that I shall finish this letter today.” she mutters. 

She lifts herself out of the hardwood chair and opens the door to the small sitting room where a bright red Tiefling with stunningly white hair sits impatiently in front of the hearth. “Cousin.” The woman greets her.

“Hello Zahra. What can I do for you?” 

“Slayer’s Take remember? You said you wanted to join in order to take care of Beatryzce.” She quips. Her tail whipping impatiently behind her.

A second passes before she responds. “Of course. You will take care of Beatrycze right?” 

“If that is needed, of course I will.” 

She turns her attention to Beatrycze who is swinging her legs in the chair, “Beatryzce darling, pack your things. While I’m gone you will be staying with Zahra. She’ll make sure you are safe and taken care of.” As soon as she is done talking the little girl runs up and hugs Zahra.

“Zahrie!” She squeels. The red Tiefling looks a little shocked and feigns insult but in her eyes you can see the sparkle of a smile.

“Zahra, before we go can I finish my letter?”

“Allow me to guess. It’s to Vox Machina and your delusional crush on Percy.” she teases.

Her tail whips behind her. “It’s not delusional cousin.” She spits out and storms out of the room.

“Come on Lillith you are being ridiculous. I was just jesting. Tell them I said hi.” She calls from the other room.  
Lillith sits down at her desk and finishes the letter and a note specifically to Percy. After she seals the letter she grabs her present for Vox Machina from the shelf. Simply packaged but useful nonetheless. Gatestones. Hopefully they will like them.

She gathers the letters and the package and returns to the sitting room. “Okay I’m ready. Do me a favor and send these for me while I’m out.”

“It would be an honor. Now let’s introduce you to Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial and her husband Martin. You don’t need to put on an illusion. The Huntmaster is one of us.” Zahra says with a smile, stretching out her hand to Lillith.


	2. To the Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zahra and Lillith head to the take for Lillith's trial.

After leaving Beatrycze with Lyra, by reason of a favor owed to Zahra that was procured during a fight with a white dragon by the name of Rimefang, Lillith and Zahra headed toward the Slayer’s Take. 

“So remind me again what you did to cause a favor to be owed to you cousin.” Lillith says in an attempt to make small talk. Her tail flicks nervously behind her as people stare at them with disgust and curiosity.

The red tiefling chuckles, “When she and I took to the trial together we, and half of of Vox Machina including Percy, Vex, Scanlan, and Grog, were tasked with slaying an adult white dragon. Turns out me, being the amazing warlock I am, got the killing blow on the dragon. Well Lyra has a crush on a man named Aldor, that pathetic wench he is, who wants nothing to do with her, wanted to impress him. Well she claimed that she slayed the dragon without my knowledge. Long story short she owes me a huge debt. Her babysitting Beatrycze will hardly put a dent in it.”

A smile creeps across the face of Lillith, “Percy? How was he during your trial?”

“Some would like to say he was an evil genius. You should have seen him when his bomb he made for Scanlan actually worked. But other than that he was as cordial as a gentleman.”

“Really? He seemed quite conflicted when I saw him. But that was just last month.”

“Who knows? It might have just been seeing you for the first time?” Zahra kids.

By this time they have approached the location of the guild. Zahra glances over to Lillith, “Are you ready for your trial?”

The white tiefling takes a big gulp, “Of course. Hopefully nothing bad happens to me. Take care of Beatrycze and make sure those letters and package get sent.” She says nervously, her tail whipping back and forth.

“Oh cousin, there is nothing to be worried about.” She places a red hand on Lillith’s shoulder and with the other she opens one of the big doors that leads to the big dinning hall. “Welcome to the Slayer’s Take.”

Lillith peers in, to see a bunch of people sitting at the tables, talking, drinking, rough housing. There’s a few tieflings, probably 3 in count, with varying features from blue hair with black horns to red skinned like Zahra with broken horns. One in particular stands out, she’s talking to a short man but has an air of importance about her not to mention her purple skin and blank white eyes. 

Zahra scans her eyes and catches on the one with the purple skin. “Vanessa! Long time no see. I have your very next intiate for you.” She exclaims dragging Lillith behind her. 

The purple tiefling, Vanessa, breaks away from her conversation. “Ah yes. Hello Zahra…. would this by any chance be your wonderful cousin you talk about so fondly? Lillith was her name if I recall correctly.”

A blush inflamed Lillith's face. She nods demurely. “That would be me.” Zahra just rolls her eyes.

Vanessa chuckles. “Well I’m Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial. That man I was just talking to was my husband Murtin. He’ll introduce you to your group.” She pulls away and heads toward the bulk of the crowd at the last moment before she disappears she turns around. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Lillith. You’ll like it here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was probably the 3rd version I went through before I was truly happy with it. Which is why it took so long to update. Next chapter may or may not be Lillith. I might have a chapter that is in Zahra's point of view. Who knows? Also I will admit this is not the greatest writing so I apologize now.


End file.
